Poetry
by Leafshine24
Summary: Poems for warrior cats. All by me, Leafshine24. I take requests! Please Review.
1. Bluestar

_**Bluestar**_

_Born a kit_

_Into this world_

_Soon a paw_

_My face was lit_

_Two mentors I had_

_As one had retired_

_Soon a warrior_

_I was glad_

_My heart wanted a mate_

_From another clan_

_His heart loved mine_

_The oak was great_

_But trouble it cause_

_My poor kits_

_I wanted to be deputy_

_Oh pain it was_

_Starclan give me a shove_

_Why make me chose_

_Why make me lose_

_Why did I have to love?_


	2. Hollyleaf

_**Hollyleaf**_

_My mother was not my mother_

_I know_

_I know_

_I know_

_So I killed Ashfur?_

_I did_

_I did_

_I did_

_Am I a murderer?_

_I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_Im not safe_

_I cry_

_I cry_

_I cry_

_The clan can get on without me_

_I hope_

_I hope_

_I hope_

_They don't want a murderer_

_I run_

_I run_

_I run_

_Suddenly the grounds not safe_

_I fall_

_I fall_

_I fall_

_Starclan? Are you punishing me?_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_


	3. Spottedleaf

_**Spottedleaf**_

_**She : Sandstorm**_

_**You: Firestar**_

_**The beast: Mapleshade**_

_Banished_

_Or vanished_

_It depends on how you look at it_

_All the same I am gone_

_I saved her_

_Because it was right_

_She earned your love_

_She deserved it_

_Unlike mine_

_I took it_

_I wasn't supposed to_

_Because of the code_

_That I am_

_No was_

_Bound by_

_I say this now_

_But you can't here me_

_You're lucky_

_My own thoughts scare me_

_Big_

_Complex_

_I have too much time_

_My thoughts are born_

_In this dark_

_They lurk in the shadows_

_Though that's all there is_

_They wait_

_They strike_

_Bringing me along _

_For another rant_

_They make me think_

_How I got here_

_The beast _

_That helped me here_

_The beast has what she wanted_

_For she has more than someone_

_More than me_

_It might not last long_

_And I can't help_

_But to think_

_How it changes_

_With just a blink_


	4. Yellowfang

_**Yellowfang**_

_**Him: Brokenstar**_

_**You: Starclan**_

_Why punish me?_

_I wasn't the first_

_To love_

_When code says not_

_Does the code say_

_Breathe_

_Eat_

_Sleep_

_Does it?_

_But does it HAVE to say_

_don't love?_

_It won't change_

_I would still treat the clan_

_It would be the same_

_But because YOU say so_

_I can't anyways_

_YOU gave ME the monster_

_Because I disagreed?_

_So I killed him_

_Even when he was a part of me_

_He had my blood_

_But I didn't care_

_He wasn't me_

_He was a monster_

_He destroyed the code_

_I only broke it_

_He made it a disaster_

_I only made a mistake_

_He is the problem_

_Not me_

_Yet I started it_

_I gave birth_

_Because I had love_

_I had love_

_Because of my nature_

_I was alive_

_Because of what_

_I_

_Count_

_Control_

_Because It_

_Was_

_My destiny_


	5. Jay's Wing

_**Jay's Wing**_

_Softpaw I was_

_Jay's Wing I was_

_Sharpclaw I am?_

_Jayfeather I am?_

_Feather or wing_

_Sharp or soft_

_Tunnel or not_

_Who have I become_

_Am I two cats?_

_Or one in all?_

_One cat hunts_

_One that can't_

_One that knows_

_What's in a cat_

_Yet one see's normally_

_So many others_

_Who am I?_

_Who are we?_

_Who are you?_

_Who's in me?_

_Because unlike you_

_I, Jay's Wing, can see._


	6. Spottedleaf 2

_**Spottedleaf**_

_I saw dark_

_The end was there_

_My final ark_

_Now I'm here_

_Waiting away_

_In this void_

_I'm here to stay_

_My world's destroyed_

_Yet you all live_

_No light is here_

_Will you forgive_

_Oh my dear_

_I said I would wait_

_But now I'm stuck_

_Because of fate_

_Or is it just bad luck?_

_Forever in chase_

_In this dark_

_Disapproving_

_Endless_

_Place._


	7. Cinderpelt

** This is a request by : fishfingersandcustardat221b**

* * *

**Cinderpelt**

_I knew it_

_It was the end_

_For me_

_So I fixed things_

_While I could_

_I thought Starclan_

_Was all there was left_

_Not another life_

_Not another death_

_This time_

_I went_

_At my own time_

_When I was ready_

_When she was ready_

_She was all I had wanted_

_All I wanted to be_

_And to make it better_

_She Is_

_Was_

_Me_

* * *

** Remember to review! I will be making a Haiku poem soon as of request. Also I have Ideas of my own. Any requests?**


	8. Clans

_We wait for the death_

_Then we will all switch our clan_

_We become Starclan_

* * *

_We take in others_

_We are known for being brave_

_We are Thunderclan_

* * *

_We are all skinny_

_We are known for being fast_

_We are all Windclan_

* * *

_We are good fighters_

_We are known for disliking_

_We are Shadowclan_

* * *

_We like to eat fish_

_We are known for our swimming_

_We are Riverclan_

* * *

_We were kittypets_

_We are known for are jumping_

_We became Skyclan_

* * *

_We are here today_

_We are known for our great code_

_We are all the clans_

* * *

**Bonus Rounds!**

* * *

_We are all evil_

_The Dark Forest is our home_

_We can't be Starclan_

* * *

_I don't even exist_

_I am the only thing here_

_I am Spottedleaf_

* * *

_We are warriors_

_Or we are medicine cats_

_We grow and decide_

* * *

_**I made some haiku's**_

_**Are these all **__**haiku's **_enough?

_**Eleven here too.  
**_


End file.
